Day Light
Potful Duckie New Years Eve Party: Finding Telly & Prairie. June 16, 2002. Frame 4 of 8 where Miss Krystyna tells Jessica that special Light Race knock-knock joke. The jam session going on then. Elmo comments that it's almost as easy as doing The Snuffleupagus Alphabet. Stand Back, Miss Krystyna. Knock Knock. Who's There? Light Race. Light Race Who? Light Us Out Coming There Again. (MUSIC PLAYING) Oh. These Musicians Are Really Great, Telly. Yes. And They're Exactly What We Need. Exactly. Oh, Wonderful. (MUSIC CONTINUES PLAYING) Sounds Pretty Good, Huh? It's Nothing. It's Almost As Easy As The Snuffleupagus Alphabet. Pass Time For Christmas With Barney: Sing Favorite Christmas Songs. December 4, 1999. It talks about where Barney and his friends go to the North Pole to spend Christmas. In it, sixteen fun Christmas jokes to do. JOKE 1. Tiptie: (knocking on the door) Who's There? Cold. Cold Who? Cold Enough To Come Inside Then. Sure. Ha! JOKE 2. What Did The Elf Who Comes To Dinner For Barney? Cold-Berry Pie! JOKE 3. Where Does The Elf Go To Getting Clean? The Elf-Tub! JOKE 4. What Did Santa Play A Game? Hide-And-Snow! JOKE 5. What Is The Coldest Ride In The Amusement Park? The Roller-Coldster! JOKE 6. Knock Knock. Who's There? Santa's Reindeer. Reindeer Who? Reindeer Us Out They've Been Knockin'! JOKE 7. What Does Reindeer Does Like To Eat? Elf-Nanas. JOKE 8. What Is The Coldest Thing Barney And His Friends Could Have For Lunch? The Sand-Elf! JOKE 9. What's The First Thing Santa's Reindeer Do When They Go For A Ride? Fasten Their Snow-Belts! JOKE 10. What Did The Elf Who Wanted To Drink Some Soda? Snow-Cream! JOKE 11. What Did That Elf Gives Milk To A Baby? Baby Reindeer! JOKE 12. Who Told The Elf Who Wanted To Become Their Friends? Elf Cream! JOKE 13. What Did His Reindeer Fly Into The Whole Fun Sleigh? Barely Sleigh It! JOKE 14. What Elf Know 2 Plus 2 Were 4? The Number-Elf! JOKE 15. What Did The Elf Fills Kevin's Blue Bottle To Get Thirsty? Elf-Bottles! JOKE 16. What Elf Who Said This Time? "With All Christmas Jokes, Go To The Kitchen For Some Cold-Cobbler!" Before the lullaby version for I Love You, Kaitlin wants Tiptie to play songs about some totbots. Next Year Barney Wants Me To Play Songs About Some Totbots To The School Band Then I'll Sing It. Gee, Barney Wants "Mary Had A Little Totbot". Good Title There, Tiptie. Possibly This. Hey, Baby Bop Wants "John Jacob Jingleheimer Totbot". Um, They Usually March Here And Sing It. The "Itsy Bitsy Totbot". So Instead Of Just Spiders, Totbots. Now I Know "This Old Tobot" Barney Wants To Play. BJ Wants "Camptown Tobot". Just Know "Five Little Totbot Snacks". BJ Wants "Skip To My Totbots". Baby Bop First Wants "Row Row Row Your Totbot Boat". Totbots Love That Boat. "She'll Be Coming Round The Totbot". Sure, Tiptie. "Four Little Totbot Snacks". Good One To It. "So Long Young Totbots". Good One. "Home On The Totbots". Good Tune. "Goodbye Young Totbot". Fun One. "Farmer In Totbot Dell". Now I Know They Love Them Because They Have Farmers. Barney Wants "Sad Totbot". Good One. "Ten Little Totbot Snacks". Ten Totbots Worked. "Glad Totbot". Good Title. "Three Little Totbot Snacks". Sure Love To Eat. "Wheels On The Totbot Bus". That Go Round And Round A Lot. "Twinkle Twinkle Little Totbot". Here Instead Of Just Stars, Only Totbots. Hey, I Do Remember The "Alpha Totbot Song". T For Totbot Together That's Right. Hey, "This Little Totbot". Sure, Tiptie. Hey, Barney Wants "Old MacDonald Had A Totbot". Instead Of His Animals, His Totbot. "This Totbot Is Your Totbot". Good One. "God Bless Totbot". Gee, Tiptie, Just Time For The Lullaby Version Of Barney's Favorite To Sing I Love You. Category:The Get Along Gang